Nute Gunray
Nute Gunray was a Separatist leader during the Clone Wars and the Viceroy of the Trade Federation. Nefarious and cowardly, Gunray was killed, along with the other Separatist leaders, on Mustafar by Darth Vader at the end of the conflict in 19 BBY. Background Episode I As Viceroy of the Trade Federation, Gunray decided to blockade the planet of Naboo in order to deal with the crippling taxes imposed on the organisation by the Senate. The then-Chancellor, Valorum, sent two Jedi Knights, Qui-Gon Jinn and his padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, to force a settlement upon them. Gunray invited the Jedi aboard and attempted to kill them, but the two Jedi escaped and travelled down to the planet below, aboard an MTT. On the orders of the mysterious Darth Sidious, who was, in reality, Senator Palpatine of Naboo, Gunray began the invasion of the planet, taking the capital, Theed, within hours. He then oversaw the occupation of the planet as Naboo's queen, Padme Amidala, escaped to Coruscant with a personal plea to the Senate. When the two Jedi and Amidala escaped, Darth Sidious berated Nute Gunray for his failure. When this failed, however, she returned to Naboo and persuaded the Gungan Grand Army to join her cause. Gunray's droid army met the Gungans in the plains outside the city, but unbeknownst to him, the battle was merely a distraction. The Queen and the Jedi entered the city and captured Gunray. The battle lost, Gunray was arrested and tried several times, but was never prosecuted. As a result of the invasion, Palpatine was elected Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. Episode II Ten years later, Gunray came to Count Dooku, a former Jedi who headed the Confederacy of Independent Systems, a Separatist faction that aimed to become free of the Republic. Gunray pledged his droid army to the Separatists in return for the death of Amidala, the person who had taken everything away from him. Dooku agreed but failed in his attempts to assassinate Amidala, who was now Senator for Naboo in Palpatine's place. Amidala was eventually caught and sentenced to death on the planet of Geonosis. She, along with Obi-Wan Kenobi and his padawan, Anakin Skywalker, Amidala's secret lover, were forced to fight against a trio of vicious beasts. Kenobi, however, had informed the Jedi of Gunray's allegiance to Dooku, and over two hundred Jedi appeared in the Arena. A massive battle ensued as Gunray's droids met with the Jedi. Gunray escaped the carnage, but there was no way out of the Separatists for him now. Episode III Gunray continued to serve Dooku loyally until his death over Coruscant at the hands of Skywalker. The Kaleesh cyborg General Grievous took his place, but Gunray felt unsure about his ability to keep the Council safe. On the orders of Sidious, who was now commanding both sides of the war, Grievous instructed Gunray and the Council to go to the volcanic planet of Mustafar. There, the Council was told they would be met by Sidious' new apprentice, Darth Vader. Vader met with the Council, informed them that the war was lost and then killed them all. Vader saved the sniveling Gunray for last. Role in LEGO® Star Wars Clone Wars Variant Gunray first appeared in the set 8036 Separatist Shuttle, released in 2009. In the set, his skin was predominantly grey and he had dark red legs, while his torso was red and grey, with some printing. His arms were yellow and his hands were grey, as was his head, which had printing to show his deep red eyes and downturned mouth. He also comes with a grey headdress, which was an exclusive mould for the set. This minifigure reappeared in the set 7958 Star Wars Advent Calendar. Episode III Variant Gunray was remade in 2012 for the set 9494 Anakin's Jedi Interceptor. In the set, he came with an orange dress piece in place of legs and an orange torso, with red printing to represent his ornate and elaborate clothing. His arms were dark red and his hands were sand green, a colour more befitting his appearance in the films. His head was sand green and heavily detailed, with yellow eyes, wrinkles in a darker green and a slightly frowning mouth. His headpiece used a similar mould to that of the Clone Wars variant but was in a deep red colour. Appearances in LEGO® Sets *8036 Separatist Shuttle *7958 Star Wars Advent Calendar *9494 Anakin's Jedi Interceptor Games *LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game *Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga *LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars Gallery 8036gunray.jpg|The original Nute Gunray minifigure Nute Gunray 2013.jpg|The 2012 Nute Gunray minifigure _20151003_145047.JPG External links de:Nute Gunray Category:Characters Category:Game characters Category:Minifigures Category:Minifigures from The Clone Wars Category:Minifigures from Episode II Category:Trade federation Category:Battle of Naboo Category:Separatists Category:Evil Category:Sw